The Balkan Assassin
by Orange-Blood
Summary: Many Assassin in the Mafia are usually Italian or Japanese, but there are some rare Assassins in the world like the Wuthering Heights, Silent Blood, and other names. Tsuna mysteriously is set up with a Right Hand Woman, who is a trained assassin, but who is this Balkan Assassin?


**_Chapter 1_**

A girly scream echoed through a corner house and flew out the window, catching the attention of anyone who was walking past it. The beige two storied house was overflowing with people that they hardly knew. The person who made the scream ran down the stares and past the kitchen, to the bathroom in fear. Turning on the water, he quickly washed his sweaty face off while people went up to check what happened.

The tiniest of the group nearly rolled his eyes when he saw that it was only a baby tarantula that was suppose to give him information, like most of the bugs in the room. The little spider crawled towards the baby-like boy and disappeared into his sleeve, which quickly pissed off the white octopus head boy, who was with the brown spiked boy. But when he saw who was with the baby, he quickly got sick and was laid across the now clean bed. His older sister, who he was 'enemies' with, sat down in front of the table that sat in the middle of the room while the baby went to his area of the room.

When the brown head came back, he carefully walked into the room and when he saw that his friend was on the bed, he freaked.

"Why did you put Gokudera on the bed?!" The boy shrieked out a question, which made someone wince.

"The baby spider is gone, Tsuna." The pinkish-purple haired girl replied. "It was Reborn's."

"What?!" Tsuna shouted, but quickly stopped when they heard something come from outside the window. Usually, the four waited for Lambo, a boy dressed like a cow, to come in and fail to murder the baby, Reborn. The girl, Bianchi, stopped worrying after two seconds and went back to eating some of the breakfast made for the group. After a minute, everyone else started to eat the breakfast too.

"What do you think that noise was?" Tsuna asked, making Bianchi sigh.

"It was probably Lambo failing to get into the house, _again._" She stated, making Tsuna agree.

After the three finished eating their breakfasts, Bianchi brought all the plates down to the brown spiked boy's mother, who was doing dishes. The woman thanked the young adult and the pinkish-purple haired girl started towards the stairs but was stopped when there was a knock on the door. It was usually weird for someone to actually knock to get into the Sawada household but only one person actually knocks and his name is Takeshi Yamamoto.

Assuming that it was the spiky black haired boy, Bianchi turned the doorknob and nearly gasped at who was standing at the door. The pure and dark blood red eyes of the visitor glared at the pinkish-purpled woman. Suddenly, the person had a gun in their hand and shot towards Bianchi's foot, but the young adult was fast enough to not loose her foot that day. The visitor's lips curved into a smirk, making the light grey eyes of the young adult glare directly into the frightening foreigner's eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Bianchi hissed, pushing the young girl out of the way and shutting the door.

"Teacher Reborn asked me to come here to test the bravery of the supposed Tenth Boss." The girl replied, putting her hand gun away. "Want proof?"

The girl's hands reached for her back pocket and slipped a piece of paper into Bianchi's hand, which the adult unfolded it and read the letter. It was Reborn's hand writing along with the Vongola Famiglia's crest, making it an official document. The pinkish-purple head grumbled something unintelligible and gave the letter back to the teen, whose smirk grew. Opening the door, Bianchi let in the new visitor into the house and told the foreigner that it was important to take your shoes off before stepping off the door matt.

After the girl slipped her pure white converse off, she followed her current enemy up the stairs to the person she was suppose to purposely attack. Bianchi walked into the room, making the girl wait impatiently for a signal that Reborn was suppose to give her. She heard an annoying little boy, some bombs going off, the word 'Tolerate', some high pitched boy shrieking, some laughing, and a baby voice talking. The girl quickly took out her pocket knifes, which were safer that the dual pistols that she had on her sides.

Peeking around the door frame, she saw that Reborn was giving her the signal so she threw a knife right at Tsuna's face, which was suddenly stuck to a piece of dynamite, that blew in the room. There was smoke for a while, some shrieking and howls of pain, but when the smoke cleared up the only person that was harmed was the cow baby, Lambo. He was crying and screaming 'Tolerate' but everyone ignored him, focused on the door frame.

Instead of a knife a smoke bomb was thrown, which quickly made the room grey and full of coughing noises. The girl slipped into the room and found spiky hair that looked brown, so she pressed a knife against the boy's neck and held his head back so the neck was shown more. The boy's eyes looked straight into her pure dark blood red eyes, which made him shriek in fear. For a while to two we wrestling, the boy trying to squirm his way out of the knife, but the girl stopped him easily.

"If I were you. . . "The girl whispered into the boy's ear. "I wouldn't be moving because this knife can cut anyone in seconds."

When the smoke died down, every single eye turned towards Tsuna and the stranger. Gokudera, ignoring that his sister was here, suddenly got off the bed and started towards the girl with dynamite.

"I don't think you want to do that." She stated. "Unless you want your bosses throat slit."

The girl slowly let go of Tsuna's hair when her pocket knife was taken from her hand. Reborn was standing there with the pocket knife and a gun cocked at Tsuna, who was shaking his head in the 'No' motion.

"Fight!" Reborn stated pulling the gun's trigger and making the bullet go straight through Tsuna's forehead. Suddenly, Tsuna's clothing were off and he was shouting with a flame on his head.

"I'M GOING TO PROTECT MY FRIENDS WITH MY DYING WILL!"

The girl smirked and took out her dual pistols, knowing that she was going to need them. Everyone else in the room was moved out so they wouldn't get injured in the middle of the fight. The girl started to shoot her bullets at the same aged boy, who was glaring at her. Glaring back, she watched at Tsuna blocked all the bullets and started towards the girl with a punch. The foreigner blocked it easily but let herself get caught in a headlock for a little bit, making everyone believe that she was loosing.

She kicked the boy's shin, making him in pain, and threw the empty pistols on the floor as she was released from the headlock. The two went at it for five more minutes and when the Dying Will Mode was finished, Tsuna shrieked in fear as he was kicked to the ground and had a knife thrown right next to his head.

"Weak, pathetic." The girl growled. "I can't believe that Teacher Reborn is suppose to make _you_, of all people, the Tenth Boss of Vongola."

"Hey!" Gokudera shouted, "Don't talk to the 10th like that!"

"Oh shut up, wimp." The girl hissed back. "At least I don't hide behind puny explosions that do no damage to anything."

"Who do you think you–"Gokudera was cut off by Reborn, who was walking towards the young girl.

"Alexandreina Vladimirescu, the Balkan Assassin." Reborn stated. "Thank you for coming."

"Your welcome." The girl, Alexandreina, replied.

"But, now you can't leave." Reborn stated, making Tsuna and Alexandreina look at the baby with wide eyes.

"What do you mean, Reborn?" The girl asked.

"You are now the Right Hand Woman of the Tenth Boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada."

* * *

"Introduce yourself." Reborn said making the teenage girl growl like an animal.

All of Tsuna's Family was there, looking at the foreigner with curious looks. After a giant fight and calming the short tempered girl down, Bianchi, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Reborn walked her towards the bridge that separates the city and suburbs from each other. The four called up Takeshi Yamamoto, Haru Miura, Kyoko Sasagawa, and her older brother Ryohei Sasagawa. Now all four of them were sitting on the bridge's floor while the girl was sitting on the railing and the others were leaning against the railing.

"My name is Alexandreina Vladimirescu." The girl stated.

"Alex – what?!" Haru said, confused.

"Just call me Alex Vlad, for short." Alex stated, making the others nod agreement. Tsuna looked at the girl while she was silently having a conversation in her head. He noticed that she had an accent when she spoke Japanese, which wondered where she learned Japanese. He looked at her appearance, which was abnormal to most people in Japan.

She had pale skin that enhanced her other physical features. Her eyes were a scary dark and pure blood red that show many blood stories if you look into them. She had strawberry blond hair that fell a little past her mid-back and it curled lightly at the end of her hair tips, making it different from all the straight haired girls in his class or school. What she was wearing was also different than most girls in Japan. Her shirt was dark black but it had an unknown band logo that said Green Day in English. Her pants were pure white and skinny jeans type, no stains at all, and her shoes were the same color as her pants.

On her arms she had lots of bracelets, random colors, random band names, but the one that stuck out the most was one that was color with Blue, Yellow, and Red with two names in white. It was her named, Alexandreina, and another name that he couldn't figure out how to say.

Alex noticed that Tsuna was looking at her, which made her glare at the pathetic person. He noticed that and nearly shrieked, but looked away.

"What is your meaning for being here?" Yamamoto asked.

"Reborn asked me to test the bravery of Tsuna, who, as you know, is the next boss of the Vongola." Alex replied, which only got an annoying smile as a reply.

"Where are you from?" Tsuna asked, making all of them look at her." You have an accent when you speak Japanese, so where are you from?"

"I'm from the country of Romania, but been all over the world." She stated, in English, which showed that she did have a typical Romanian accent while speaking the most used language in the world.

"Tell them what you are also called." Reborn command, which made Alex sigh in distress. "Please cover your ears Haru and Kyoko."

The two other girls did as asked and Alex then decided to tell them her cover name.

"I am also called the Balkan Assassin because I am a Professional Assassin and from the Balkan country Romania." Alex explained, making Tsuna gasp from shock. He didn't think that someone as old as him could people an assassin, but Reborn was only 2 and he was an assassin and tutor.

"What did you mean, Right Hand Woman?" Gokudera asked Reborn, which let Alex sigh in relief. She didn't like talking to complete strangers that weren't her victim.

"There is, in some Bosses, a Right Hand Man and a Right Hand Woman." Reborn stated. "They do the same thing but are of that gender and the people that the boss should only trust their life with."

"Then shouldn't I pick who is my Right Hand Woman?!" Tsuna questioned loudly.

"Yes, but she will be one of the only women that you will see that can actually fight." Reborn stated, pointing at the strawberry blond head that looking around with worried look on her face. Tsuna looked at her questionably but ignored it completely.

"So . . ." Alex said, breaking the silence after Reborn stopped explaining the Right Hand Woman and Man thing. "What are you also going to force me into?"

"School." Reborn stated, with a nod of agreement from Bianchi. "You're a teenage girl and need to learn more about the Japanese education system. You are already enrolled to Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto's classes and you are not allowed to leave their sides during school hours."

Alex clenched her hand but sighed and replied, "Fine, Teach Reborn."


End file.
